Just another normal day
by Tina Callaway
Summary: Just another crazy day in the life of Marri and Beth....a'cours Taker, Brock, Jeff, and Matt are dragged into it.


Beth sat alone waiting for Marri. She sighed and noticed Chris Jericho and Christian walking toward her. Christian smiled at her.

"Why are you still in the area?"

"Waiting for my ride"

"I see, how are you doing Beth?"

"Well jay…how do you think a blue bird would feel in the middle of winter?"

Christian looked confused and Chris looked at her like she was mad.

"Umm I don't know Beth….how?" 

"Cold and lonely…cold and lonely…"

"How long did that take you to come up with?" Jericho asked with a hint of enjoyment in his voice.

"Well about five minutes, I was saving it for Marri but since you were here I thought I'd try it on you." Beth announced as she stood up. "Any who, how are you guys doing?"

"Good." Both of them replied at the same time. Finally Beth heard the familiar steps of her best friend Marri. Beth smiled and waved, as Marri got more near. 

"Hello." Marri sang excitedly. 

"Hey you!" Beth jumped up and smiled. They hugged and walked to the parking lot leaving Chris and Christian all alone. As the two girls got closer to their ride he smile. 

"Hey. How are my two favorite girls doing?" Matt asked with a devilish smile on his face.

"Since when did you care?" Beth asked giggly. 

"I'm fine Matt. Where's Jeff?" Matt's smile faded as she spoke about Jeff. He slyly replied "Don't know don't care."

They drove off and after about 25 minutes of awkward silence they finally got to the hotel they were sharing with the other WWE wrestlers. 

"I'm tired." Beth happily sang after a long yawn. The three started to walk to the door as a huge figure appeared from the doorway.

"Brocky!!" Beth yelled as she skipped to the door. Brock opened the door for her and smiled.

"Hey Beth what's up?"

"Nothing…I love you!"

Brock softly agreed with her, in her ear. They kissed, and because Beth is about 1 foot smaller then him, Brock pick her up and cradled her like a toddler.

Marri smiled as she walked up to the two new lovebirds. Matt just rolled his eyes, said his goodbyes and walk to his room.

Brock still holding Beth in his arms, walked into their hotel room and he genteelly laid her on the huge bed. He lie next to her small frame, "I love you Beth." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." Beth said leaning into kiss him. The couple began kissing and Brock's hands moved under Beth's shirt just as the Undertaker walked into their room, turning on the TV. 

"Hey guys," Taker said switching it a porn channel.

Beth got up and moved to Taker, fixing her shirt. "Umm hi Taker…what are you doing??"

"The TV broken in my room, I figured I should go to your room to watch porn." Taker said smiling and leaning back on the bed.

"Oh God." Beth said rolling her eyes. She got her self comfortable next to Brock. He pouted a little, then settled down as a big-breasted women started to moan incredibly loud. The three watched contently into the TV, like three little kids on a Sunday morning.

~Marri's hotel room~

Marri walk in to her room finding nothing but darkness.

"Jeffy?" Marri asked fearful of what might jump at her.

"Yeah…" came a muffled reply.

"Were are you?"

"I'm in the bed…" Jeff sleepy explained as he turned on the light. The room flooded with yellow and Jeff slammed his unadjusted eyes back in to the pillow.

Marri laid next to Jeff on the bed. "Why weren't you on Raw tonight?" 

" Because I didn't want to be there, I'm quote unquote out with an injury, so I didn't have to go." 

"Quit being a crabby head Jeffrey," Marri said pouting "You know that you have go back at this Pay Per View."

"Yeah I know but I don't want to." Jeff said his face still muffled in his pillow.

"Why don't you want to go to the shows anymore Jeffrey?"

"I don't know, just because…"

"Tell me I worry about you."

"Well…I'm just tired."

"God Jeff you have to go, it's your job."

"Why are you so pissed?!" Jeff said tearing his face from the pillow.

"I'm so pissed?! Look at you!"

"I'm tired! Leave me alone…"Jeff rolled on his side, leaving Marri in the darkness once again.

Marri rolled her eyes not in the mood to be pissed. She got up and walked toward the trio's room.


End file.
